Por Amor
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Los reyes de los reinos de las hadas han caido.El mal esta ganando Sólo un grupo de leales hadas protegeran a sus principes: Bella y Edward, sin ellos no hay esperanza, ni futuro. A pesar de enfrentarse a lo desconocido, lo haran... Por Amor...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

POR AMOR

Cap.1 UNA MISION

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, y en la ribera del río ensoñación, había junta de hadas.

Todas ellas intercambiaban susurros preocupados. Hasta que una de ellas puso orden ahí.

-¡Silencio! Quedamos de reunirnos aquí, por una razón.-todas se callaron y se alinearon en un perfecto circulo para quedar de frente, todas podían verse los rostros. Cada uno perfecto y hermoso.

-Bien, gracias-mencionó el hada mayor, Titax, quien era la guardiana del imperio.

-Ahora tenemos un problema mayúsculo. No podemos hablar libremente, sabemos que hay espías por doquier.

Las he llamado a ustedes, porque a parte de ser las mejores en lo suyo, son las mejores guerreras del reino.

La situación es peligrosa para nuestra amada Princesa Bella, ella al igual que el príncipe Edward están en gran peligro. Ya sucumbieron los reyes de ambos imperios. No podemos dejar que les pase nada a nuestros amados príncipes. Ellos están destinados a gobernar los dos reinos y llenarlos de amor y felicidad al igual que de paz.

He ideado un plan, pero es muy complicado y necesitaré primero voluntarias.

-Todas iremos-Contestaron a coro, todas las hadas presentes. Orgullosas de si.

-Dejen que primero les diga el plan y después podrán decidir, será sumamente delicado y difícil además de peligroso.

-No tenemos miedo Titax, estamos listas para esto.-mencionó Marix.

Bueno les diré:

-El plan es llevar a los príncipes a la… tierra-Las hadas quedaron en silencio. Hasta que una de ellas dijo:

-La tierra, pero si esta llena de bárbaros, hemos comprobado que solo se la pasan en guerras, que son volubles y egoístas, como podemos mandar a nuestros amados príncipes ahí. Seria imposible…-

-Lo sé Mavelix pero no queda otra alternativa, es el único lugar donde ellos no tienen ingerencia y nuestros amados príncipes podrán estar a salvo cuando menos un tiempo. Y es aquí, donde viene la segunda parte del plan.

Todas esperaron sus palabras.

-Si las reuní aquí es porque deseo que todas vayamos con ellos, para protegerlos. Ustedes son las mejores guerreras del reino, las mejores en su especialidad.

Y entonces con un gesto de su cabeza, comenzó a pasarles lista:

-Mavelix tu eres nuestra investigadora, eres la mejor de todas las hadas en ese campo. Tu habilidad y poder con la telepatía es increíble.

-Patix tu habilidad para las emociones no tiene igual. Puedes controlar a todo ser viviente.

-Michellix eres increíblemente buena para curar a nuestra gente, eres indispensable para esta misión. Tu que controlas la tierra y lo que crece de ella.

-Maricelix tu compasión y bondad incluso en las peores batallas ha sido invaluable. Desearía poder contar contigo tú que dominas el agua.

-Xiomara. Sé que casi no te gusta hablar, pero en cambio tus conocimientos de la tierra son vastos, serás alguien necesaria totalmente para nosotras. Manejas a toda criatura en el bosque.

-Yolix, mi pequeña Yolix, la consentida entre nosotras por ser la ultima en entrar a la guardia real. Tu poder sobre los animales mágicos es impresionante. A pesar de tu corta edad, tus conocimientos son grandes y sigues aprendiendo, tu nos puedes ayudar también al igual que Xiomara.

-Marix tu habilidad en lo oculto nos puede servir inmensamente. Tus hechizos son legendarios.

-Kelix, yo sé que te pido demasiado, tu amas este mundo al igual que todas nosotras, pero por eso mismo, te pido que te unas y nos ayudes, para salvar nuestro mundo, todos los mundos. Eres la guardiana encargada de proteger los secretos de nuestro mundo y nuestra biblioteca, sólo tú y yo al igual que la princesa Bella, sabemos donde esta. Además de que tienes el poder de controlar el fuego. Y solo pocas lo pueden hacer, pero ninguna como tú.

-Kimberlyx tu fuerza descomunal y tu habilidad para el combate son imprescindibles para mi. Eres la encargada de los Dragones. Ellos te obedecen

-Por eso, mis queridas hermanas, les pido, les ruego se unan a mi en esta misión para salvar a nuestros futuros reyes. Sin ellos no hay paz, no hay amor, no hay futuro. Es mucho lo que pido y muy poco lo que ofrezco, porque ni siquiera yo sé, si regresemos vivas. Y además…-Tragué saliva para decir.

-Hay otro inconveniente. Cuando pasamos al mundo con nuestra forma, somos un poco mas débiles, pero si tenemos que convertirnos en humanas… puede haber consecuencias. Nuestra pitonisa antes de morir…-aquí todas gritaron :

-¡OH .!- Nadie sabia que había muerto.

-Lo siento, pero es necesario que lo sepan, nuestra pitonisa me dijo que cualquier hada que se convierta en humana, debe pagar un precio, y le es arrebatado algo preciado para ella. Tal vez al regresar se recupere y vuelva a su estado normal como hada. Pero no hay precedente porque nadie ha regresado.-Un silencio sepulcral invadió el claro donde estaban pero luego alguien habló:

-Yo quiero ir-Kelix había hablado y al segundo siguiente todas corearon.

-Yo voy, por mi Princesa, por nuestro Príncipe, por nuestro reino-Titax miró con orgullo a sus compañeras.

Entonces preparemos todo para la siguiente luna llena.

-Eso es en cuatro días.-comentó Yolix

-No importa, no llevaremos mucho, lo más urgente es sacar a nuestros príncipes antes de que ellos los encuentren y los maten.

Pero en eso una fuerte explosión y luego una enorme columna de humo se dejó ver a lo lejos.

-¡Fue en el palacio…!-dijo con horror Mavelix

-¡Princesa!-gritaron todas a coro y volaron rumbo hacia el palacio.


	2. Chapter 2EL HECHIZO NEGRO Y EL VORTICE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 EL HECHIZO NEGRO Y EL VORTICE

Todas volaron hacia el palacio donde se desató una tremenda batalla, todas las hadas que podían pelear estaban ahí, y faltaban ellas, las mas poderosas.

-¡Llamen a los dragones protectores!-gritó Titax, mientras convocaba un fuerte viento para alejar a los malvados que querían el reino.

Una llamarada la hubiera carbonizado si Kelix no la hubiera quitado de ahí. Voltearon ambas y con horror descubrieron a:

¡Dragones negros!

-Pero… es imposible. Estaban dormidos en el centro de la tierra. Solo… solo… -Titax no pudo terminar la frase, lo hizo Kelix.

-Solo la sangre real puede… convocarlos. Y en caso extremo.-vieron como empezaron a sobrevolar enormes dragones negros que se enzarzaron rápidamente en feroz batalla contra los dragones del reino. Dragones azules, rojos, blancos, verdes y muchos otros colores chocaban ruidosamente contra los dragones negros, más grandes, poderosos y malévolos.

Pero en el palacio requerían ayuda.

-¡Llamen a los unicornios, los pegasos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible!-gritaba Titax imponiendo el orden entre sus tropas.

Sin embargo una figura había abierto una gran puerta del lado norte del palacio.

-¡Nooooo!-gritó Titax y al momento Kimberlyx ya iba en picada. Era donde estaban los bebes hadas.

Un dragón de hielo voló junto a ella. Y pronto llegaron ahí, con horror, vieron como la siniestra figura levantaba su espada una y otra vez, asesinando a los bebes, sin darles oportunidad. Al igual que a las hadas nodrizas y aquellas que eran madres. El baño de sangre era espeluznante.

Kimberlyx ya no fue dueña de ella misma- Sacó su espada de hielo y entró por aquel monstruo.

-¡Detente maldita bestia!-y cuando asestó el golpe, la figura se volteó y bloqueó su golpe.

-¿Cómo pudiste miserable? Es una infamia lo que has hecho ¡mereces morir!- Había otras figuras menores que estaban asesinando también, pero el dragón de hielo, los atrapó uno por uno y los congeló.

Eran ratriods, seres infames creados con magia negra que solo servían al mal. Y aunque fueran lastimados seguían con su cometido hasta su último aliento.

Una vez que el dragón terminó con ellos, miró a Kimberlyx, que seguía peleando con la oscura figura, poco a poco la fue sacando de la enorme sala, mientras los sobrevivientes eran conducidos a otro lado por Yolix.

La pelea entre ellos era encarnizada, Kimberlyx bloqueaba golpes tanto como los daba, la ira le daba renovadas fuerzas, sus demás hermanas seguían luchando, pues otras bestias de la oscuridad se habían unido a la batalla. Y finalmente Kimberlyx pudo asestarle un golpe en el hombro a la silueta quien soltó un grito dejando paralizada por la sorpresa a su oponente.

-¿Tú? No, no es cierto, es mentira…-dijo apenas con un murmullo de voz. Entonces la figura se destapó dejando ver a un joven guapísimo de ojos verdes, con el iris rojo.

-No, Danton tú no….-ella retrocedió asustada. Mientras él se levantaba y le miraba sonriendo perversamente.

-¿Por qué no Kimberlyx? Si, soy yo. Ellos me ofrecieron poder, riqueza, todo aquello que aquí me negaron. Sólo hago lo mejor para mi…-ella no podía, se negaba a creer semejante traición del joven que amaba.

-¿Crees que por amarte no lo haría?-Un gesto despectivo brotó de aquel hermoso rostro.

-No Kimberlyx, ya no. Ahora estoy en el otro lado. Yo te di todo, yo te supliqué que fueras mía. Y que gané a cambio. Que ingresaras a la guardia real. Y que me abandonaras.-le escupió las palabras con odio, mientras Kimberlyx retrocedía anegada en llanto.

-Pero … yo te amo… yo te pedí un poco de tiempo, te dije que solo era por poco tiempo y después…-él terminó la frase por ella.

-Estaríamos juntos para siempre, bla, bla, bla. Pero sin riquezas, sin poder. Y yo deseo todo eso. Por eso mi querida Kimberlyx, amor mío debo decirte adiós-levantó su espada dispuesto a asestar el golpe mortal, cuando el dragón de hielo se interpuso. Un chorro de hielo dio en su pie, que rápidamente rompió con la espada, luego cuando el dragón iba a atacar de nuevo, Danton hundió la espada en el pecho del dragón, justo en el corazón. Un bramido de dolor y luego se desplomó sin vida.

Alguien jaló a Kimberly y luego estaban volando en medio de la lucha. Era Titax, las demás iban con ella.

-¡Vamos a la puerta prohibida!- Volaron esquivando dragones y demás, hasta que llegaron a una hermosa cascada donde la atravesaron, había una gran puerta de piedra con símbolos de hadas.

-Hada de fuego, hada de tierra, hada de aire y hada de agua, los cuatro elementos juntos, ¡ábrete puerta prohibida, por orden mía!-Titax había hablado y la puerta se abrió, entraron todas en tropel y lo que vieron les heló la sangre.

Ahí, en medio del vórtice del tiempo, tenían al príncipe y a la princesa, tres hadas negras estaban diciendo en conjuro. Él tenia sangre en su frente y estaba amordazado y atado, semi inconsciente:

"En tiempos diferentes estarán  
Ninguno se reconocerá  
Pero ambos perecerán  
Tú como vampiro, impío y cruel  
La sangre de ella será mas fuerte  
Que tu amor por ella  
Y ella le odiará por siempre."

-Entonces una de las hadas negras arrojó al príncipe al vórtice, mientras la princesa Bella gritaba aterrada.

-¡Nooo, Edward mi amor…!-El hada tomó a la princesa y la acercó al borde.  
Le hizo un corte mientras la sangre brotaba murmuró:

-No habrá felicidad ni alegría  
Donde quiera que vayas tú  
Solo la sangre y melancolía  
Serán los que …-

-¡Ahora!- gritó Titax desconcentrando al hada negra, mientras la princesa empujaba al hada negra y trastabillaba, cayendo al vortice.

-¡Nooo princesa!- ninguna dudó un segundo, fueron tras ella. Titax fue quien le tomó el tobillo y las demás les dieron alcance mientras veían como se cerraba el vórtice y la risa del hada negra.

-¡Estúpidas, adiós!

Poco a poco el vortice giraba más rápidamente, no había rastros del príncipe, Titax gritó a sus compañeras:  
-Dos de ustedes busquen al príncipe, debe recibir ayuda. Las demás conmigo, no podemos separarnos de nuestra princesa. Si nos llegamos a separar en el tiempo, nos buscaremos, siempre con la luna llena. Suerte y que los dioses las acompañen.

Mavelix y Maricelix se tomaron de la mano y agitaron fuertemente sus alas, alejándose del grupo que iba con la princesa. Pronto habían desaparecido de su vista.

Sin embargo a pesar de ir juntas, una ola de energía las dispersó, dejando sólo a una de ellas con la princesa… Kelix, las demás salieron disparadas a otros lugares.

-¡Nos encontraremoooosss!-gritó Titax al salir expulsada del vortice.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, todo era completamente diferente. Estaban en un especie de desierto, a lo lejos una casa se veía. Seguía como hada, no me faltaba nada. Pero me sentía tremendamente débil.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:maite mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	3. Chapter 3¿DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA?

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 ¿DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA?

KELIX POV

Era de noche cuando abrí mis ojos, hice el intento de volar y lo logré. Llegué hasta la casita y la comencé a revisar. Al parecer vivían una mujer y su hija, solas. Sin embargo cuando subí a la recamara y vi a la pequeña, no podía creerlo, ¡era mi Princesa!

Me sentí sumamente feliz de encontrarla, no me separaría de ella para nada. Y eso a veces incluía el tener que ser invisible. Me concentré con fuerza y para mi infinita alegría, no me costó trabajo alguno.

Ella había vuelto en el tiempo y por los días siguiente que estuve investigando, renació en una familia humana. Eran buenos padres a pesar de estar divorciados. Cosa que me costó más de un mes asimilar, pues era incomprensible que dos personas que se amaran después se separaran y se acabara el amor.

"Si Patix hubiera estado conmigo, ellos seguirían juntos"- pensé con algo de tristeza. Siempre estaba invisible para todos, sólo en las noches era cuando me hacia visible y jugaba con ella. Era una bebe de un año. Y ella si podía verme aún invisible, era la princesa, la futura reina de las hadas, sólo ella tenia ese poder.

Para mi era mi tesoro más valioso, nada importaba tanto como su seguridad. Y ¡por los dioses! Era casi imposible, mi princesa siempre se caía. A veces podía detenerla, a veces no, pero ella siempre me regalaba una sonrisa. Era mi mayor alegría.

Después de casi tres semanas de convivir con ella, esa noche me sentí mal. No sabia porqué, de pronto una debilidad casi insoportable se apoderó de mi. Unas espantosas nauseas me atacaron, y unos violentos vómitos hicieron acto de presencia. Me asusté, jamás había experimentado algo igual, era sumamente doloroso y agotador, en ese dia, me refugie en un hueco del árbol que tenia justo enfrente a su ventana, incluso así la estaría vigilando. Con horror pude comprobar que mi piel se resecaba y no entendía porqué, incluso mi cabello, mi hermoso cabello … se caía.

Pasé cinco días con esos malestares extremos. Y eso sucedió seis veces más. Y fue entonces cuando recordé y comprendí.

Hace algunos años, en la biblioteca había leído por curiosidad un libro. Escrito por un hada que estuvo en contacto con humanos.

Ahí explicaba que un hada al traspasar la dimensión feérica a la humana, su composición metabólica cambia, se enferma. Y pasa por periodos de "agonía" que duran mientras haya luna nueva.

Por el contrario, la luna llena nos llenaba de vitalidad y energía. Por lo que durante esos días quedaba totalmente expuesta e indefensa. Asustada por recordar y comprender, mis lagrimas brotaron con facilidad.

¿Cómo era posible que hace una luna atrás yo era feliz en mi mundo. Y ahora me encontraba en un mundo de pesadilla? Un lugar donde por el simple hecho de existir, me producía malestar. Lloré toda la noche, sin descanso, porque efectivamente fue mucho lo que perdí. Pero no podía dejarme vencer, mi princesa me necesitaba, y tenia que encontrar a las demás. Teníamos que luchar. Teníamos que pelear por nuestro mundo.

No podía dejar que esos seres perversos se adueñaran de lo que no les pertenecía. Eso me infundió ánimos para aguantar los dolores, los vómitos, la debilidad. Amaneció y salí como pude del hueco, me dirigí lentamente hacia las hojas para tomar del rocío que había en ellas, y fue como un bálsamo para mi.

El rocío de la mañana era benéfico para nosotras era como una medicina, que si bien no desaparecía todos los síntomas, los hacia un poco más llevaderos.

Cuando fue el sexto dia, amanecí como si jamás hubiera pasado nada malo. Me sentía bien, algo débil, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que no tendría en este mundo mi antigua fuerza.

-Por mi princesa…- me repetía cada vez que la tristeza y la melancolía me llenaban. Y me preguntaba ¿cómo estarían mis hermanas? ¿Se habrán reencontrado todas? ¿Habrán encontrado al príncipe? Esas y muchas dudas más me asaltaban. Y lloraba, lloraba mucho porque descubrí que en este mundo las lagrimas derramadas, son un poco de alivio para las penas del corazón.

La primera vez que lloré me asombré, en mi mundo no conocíamos las lagrimas, el ver caer gotas de liquido transparente y sin que hubiera una sola nube en el cielo, me hizo asustarme, luego, con profundo asombro sentí mis ojos, con mucho liquido dentro, y una extraña sensación de picor, al segundo siguiente, una gota salió de mi ojo y resbaló por mi mejilla y cayó al suelo, siendo absorbida de inmediato por la seca tierra.

A esa gota, siguieron más, muchas mas. Y deseé con todo mi corazón estar en mi hogar, estar junto a mis queridas amigas y compañeras guerreras, anhelé poder estar en el palacio y ver a mi Reina y mi Rey caminar contentos contemplando la belleza del jardín.

Todo eso se sentía como si alguien me estrujara mi corazón, un profundo dolor por lo perdido. Pero a pesar de toda esa melancolía y tristeza, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, surgió una pequeña chispa que iluminó la oscuridad. Esperanza.

Esa sola palabra se grabó a fuego en mi. Yo tenia esperanza, no podía perderlo todo, yo lucharía con todo, hasta mi ultimo aliento. Recordé con rabia como mis mejores amigas habían caído defendiendo el reino. Ellas ya no verían un nuevo amanecer, ya no estarían con nosotras para defender a nuestros príncipes. Pero yo si estaba. Y por muy mal que me sintiera, seguía viva. Podria seguir viendo los amaneceres, ¿hasta cuando? No lo sé. Sólo sé que mientras tenga un hálito de vida, lucharé, contra mis dolores, contra los recuerdos, contra los villanos. ¿Qué pueden hacer ellos contra la voluntad de hierro que tenemos? Contra nuestra lealtad, contra nuestra devoción, contra nuestro coraje? Nada. No pueden apagar nuestra esperanza, no pueden apagar nuestro anhelo, nuestra sed de justicia.

Podrán correr mis lagrimas, esta y muchas veces más, pero ¿acaso con ello podrán apagar mi esperanza y mi amor? No, no pueden. Jamás podrán. Y yo no lo permitiré.

Fue cuando comprendí la gran responsabilidad que tenia a cuestas y que con orgullo la tomaba, que la cargaría y que a toda costa la terminaría. Yo tenia que lograrlo. Yo lo haría.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:maite mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	4. Chapter 4EL PRINCIPE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Espero les guste el capitulo y aqui incluyo a nuestro amiguito elfo, quien es muy especial para mi, al igual que todas mis hermosas hadas, dios las cuide y proteja, que yo rezo por ustedes todos los dias.

Las quiero muchisimo.

p.d. disculpen lo corto del capitulo, pero me he visto algo ocupada, sin embargo tengo miles de ideas para seguir con la historia, ya verán.

besos

Bella Cullen H.

Cap. 4 EL PRINCIPE.

Cuando Mavelix y Maricelix despertaron, se asustaron. No encontraban al príncipe por ningún lado. Estaban en una ciudad. Y aunque estaban ocultas, se hicieron invisibles, con sorpresa notaron la debilidad. Aunque podían volar, no era la misma fuerza de antes.

Había edificios, muchas grandes casas y cerca había una donde se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, ambas sintieron el poderoso llamado interno, se miraron y volaron hacia la enorme mansión, en el cuarto del ala norte, una hermosa mujer había dado a luz un varoncito. Ambas se sintieron atraídas y no pudieran evitar entrar. Con delicadeza y silencio entraron sin dificultades.

Cuando vieron al recién nacido, lo comprendieron: Era el príncipe, tenia la marca imperial en su cuerpo. Lo habían logrado. Aunque las confundió el hecho de que ahora era un recién nacido, tendrían que esperar tiempo a que madurara. Les sorprendió la hermosura del bebe, con sus rizos broncíneos y sus preciosos ojos verdes. Y recordaron lo apuesto que era el príncipe antes de ahora, ambas contemplaron largamente al bebe, que les regalo una hermosa sonrisa y se durmió. Y ellas desde ahora serian las guardianas, sin permitir que se dañara de ninguna manera.

Ahora no se despegarían de él para nada. Debía protegerlo a toda costa. Pero se hicieron un poco de tiempo para festejar, salieron al enorme jardín que tenia la gran mansión. Y ahí bailaron durante un buen rato felices por lo acontecido, su príncipe seguía con vida. Aunque cuidarían sus pasos para que el conjuro no se realizara. Cuando vieron que madre e hijo descansaban placidamente y sabiendo que estaban a salvo pues colocaron un cabello de hada en el príncipe, que se adhirió a él siendo completamente invisible y actuando como alarma contra cualquier peligro. Después buscaron información, no fue difícil, estaban en Chicago en el año 1901. Sintieron un nudo en la garganta, ahora tenían que encontrar a las otras, entre más fueran más podían proteger al príncipe.

Por fortuna el príncipe estaba completamente a salvo. Sus padres humanos eran muy buenos y lo adoraban. Pero después de la tercer semana de estar ahí, comenzaron a sentirse mal. Y al igual que Kelix, pasaron por muchos tormentos y sufrimientos, hasta después de cinco días donde todo volvió a la normalidad, después de varios ciclos así comprendieron que era debido a la luna nueva. Sin embargo y a pesar de sentirse tan mal, se sentían afortunadas de estar juntas. Cuando menos una a la otra se apoyaban, se cuidaban. Y entendieron que eso era parte del sacrificio.

Buscaron a sus compañeras por todos lados sin lograr encontrarlas, pero no se darían por vencidas. Seguirían intentándolo una y otra vez, jamás dejarían de buscarlas. Tarde o temprano se encontrarían. Había muchos árboles rodeando la mansión lo que fue esplendido porque podían habitar en uno de ellos y desde ahí vigilar que nada malo sucediese. Y poder tratar de encontrar a sus compañeras y hermanas.

Mientras en ese mismo instante en otra dimensión.

-¡Tú sabes algo! ¡Dímelo!-gritó una furiosa y gutural voz, unas garras horrorosas tomaron al elfo de su ropa, sacudiéndolo con fuerza y fiereza.

Lo arrojó hacia la pared, donde se estampó quedando inconsciente. Luego la enorme puerta de madera hermosamente labrada se abrió, la voz gutural se dejó escuchar:

-Mi señora…

-¿Ya dijo algo?-pregunto una hermosa voz, como de ninfa.

-No mi emperatriz, aún no, pero no tardará en hacerlo… tengo mis… métodos.

La voz femenina se dejó escuchar con enojo.

-Pues hazlo pronto, el portal ha sido de nuevo abierto, he mandado a mis queridas mascotas por ellos, y no dudo que los matarán en cuanto los encuentren… son infalibles. Y a pesar de todo, también he enviado a Lanius, no esta por demás la ayuda, quiero que los príncipes mueran en esa dimensión, no tienen ayuda de nadie y con el hechizo en curso, es prácticamente un hecho que el trono es mío. Y ellos serán menos que recuerdo.

Una risa cantarina se dejó escuchar, Samix, el elfo había escuchado todo, pero había fingido que estaba desmayado, tenia que llegar hasta el vortice y alertar a los príncipes.

Salieron dejando al elfo tirado, y la puerta entreabierta. Samix no lo pensó dos veces. Pudo recoger su arco y sus flechas, que se las habían quitado. Para darse a la fuga.

Salió con cautela, digna de su especie, y sin hacer el menor ruido salió del palacio para dirigirse al vórtice y … efectivamente estaba abierto, ya habían pasado los que iban tras los príncipes, y las hechiceras reían alegres de su triunfo. Tomaron cada una copa de oro, y luego una de ellas comenzó el hechizo para cerrar el vórtice , no podía perder más tiempo, pero en eso, para su horro, las otras dos tenían a una bebe hada, la cual sacrificarían y beberían su sangre. Eso hizo que Samix actuara de inmediato, tomó una flecha y apuntó cuidadosamente, cuando la hechicera se disponía a matar a la bebe, una flecha la traspasó, al igual que a la otra hechicera que sostenía la bebe. La tercer hechicera terminó el hechizo y volteó, pero una flecha ya estaba instalada en su negro corazón.

El vórtice se estaba cerrando, solo quedaba una minúscula abertura, era ahora ó nunca, corrió con desesperación y saltó para caer afortunadamente dentro del vórtice.

Todo era confuso y aterrador para el elfo que daba vueltas sin parar. Hasta que despues de una eternidad. Sólo hubo negrura y silencio.

* * *

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5DISGREGADOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Siento muchisimo la demora mis angelitos, por favor perdonenme, hoy 6 de enero aqui en México es Día de los Santos Reyes, eso significa que en la noche llegaron los Reyes Magos a dejar juguetes a los niños buenos.

Disculpenme por favor por tardarme, espero con este capitulo lo puedan hacer. Mi regalo para ustedes, recuerden que los quiero muchisimo. Besos y abrazos para ustedes.

Cap.5 DISGREGADOS

Titax despertó muy confundida y débil. Se levantó con dificultad mirando a su alrededor y encontró cerca de ahí una fuente, estaba en una ciudad humana, en un callejón solitario, a lo lejos se oía el bullicio de la gente, asustada, se hizo invisible, y tras revisarse y comprobar que solo estaba débil, pero con poderes, aunque débiles también, decidió investigar.

Fue cuando algo pasó junto a ella como un aire casual, pero Titax conocía esa sensación. Era una persona, y ella se sorprendió de ello, y más cuando mucha más gente gritaba e iba por él. Un joven rubio iba a la cabeza del grupo, un hombre mayor, con investiduras de sacerdote iba junto a él, pero el cansancio lo minó. Agarró al joven y lo jaló hasta que pudo murmurar en su oído.

—¡Mátalo,! ya viste que es una bestia infrahumana, no debe vivir, es algo abominable y siniestro. ¿Me entendiste Carlisle? No importa el precio, sólo mátalo. Sólo confío en ti, hijo.—El joven miró apesadumbrado a su padre y asintió. La gente se detuvo esperando sus órdenes.

¾¡Vamos por él!—gritó a la enardecida muchedumbre, y lo siguieron, pero a quien perseguían era escurridizo, ya empezaba a oscurecer y no podían capturarlo. Después de toda aquella conmoción y griterío, Titax miró al joven dubitativo y en ese momento supo que él sabia dónde estaba lo que buscaba.

En un rincón del otro callejón, en medio de la oscuridad, la silueta perfectamente visible para Titax no lo era tanto para el joven rubio, sin embargo, despacio y con el corazón palpitante se acercó hacia la oscuridad.

Una mano se alargó hacia la penumbra, con cierto temor. Entonces Titax pudo ver la silueta, era un hombre mayor, parecía casi un anciano, pero ese anciano tomó de la mano al joven y lo estampó en la pared con extraordinaria fuerza y destreza, mostró sus dientes de manera defensiva y antes de irse, le miró a los ojos. Y se volteó dispuesto a irse, el joven cerró sus ojos a manera de alivio, cuando sintió un agudo dolor cerca de su muñeca, y cuando al segundo siguiente abrió los ojos estaba solo. El dolor lacerante comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, un dolor agónico, conciso y penetrante que comenzaba a quemarlo, comenzó a caminar tratando de llegar hacia su casa… pero con horror se dio cuenta que el dolor se extendía por su cuerpo, y con terror comprendió que se estaba transformando en aquello que con tanto ahínco su padre… cazaba. Se convertiría en un monstruo, pero no quería serlo, ni quería morir.

Titax miró con asombro como el rubio buscaba refugio evitando ser visto , hasta que llegó a un lugar donde era un basurero, había muchas papas tiradas, al igual que otras hortalizas. Haciendo enormes montones, que se pudrirían ahí.

El joven se metió como pudo dentro de todo ese mar de verduras en descomposición. Y luego guardó silencio. Titax dudaba que hacer, queria buscar a su princesa, entonces dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar algún rastro de sus príncipes. Tardó un día buscándolos por doquier y no los encontró. Desolada regresó a la plaza y comenzó a buscar al joven, tal vez era importante, no lo sabia bien. ¿Pero a donde más ir?

Después de un día más, Titax observó con total sorpresa, cómo el joven rubio era ahora de un blanco inmaculado en la piel, y completamente hermoso, pero sus ojos eran rojos…

Salió de ahí el joven, y corrió hacia el bosque, perdiéndose por completo en él. Titax sentía fascinación por lo sucedido, nunca había presenciado algo igual. Voló tras el veloz joven y de momento lo perdió , pero despues de unos segundos, lo volvió a encontrar. Se había refugiado en una cueva, profunda y oscura, donde por dias, intentó quitarse la vida sin poder conseguirlo… era inmortal. Su piel dura como la piedra, su vista más que perfecta, pero su… sed. Eso era lo terrible, el tenia que alimentarse de sangre. Y habían pasado varios días, en los cuales, Titax sufrió con la luna nueva, al igual que las demás. Y miró como ese joven se negaba a tomar sangre humana, pero el tiempo lo estaba enloqueciendo y justo entonces alguien pasó por el bosque, él se lanzó a atacar… a alimentarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, lo evitó y huyó. Titax miraba cada vez con mas respeto a este joven, pues despues de haberlo intentado todo, volvió al refugio de su cueva y al pasar unos ciervos, esta vez… se alimentó.

Pero esto tuvo consecuencias muy positivas, pues en vez de hacerlo sentir mal, por el contrario, el joven se dio cuenta que podía alimentarse de animales y no de humanos.

Fue una labor titánica, pero lo logró, con el paso del tiempo sus ojos se volvieron ambarinos, dejando atrás la odiosa mirada roja que tanto odiaba. Y si no podia morir, entonces ayudaría en lo que pudiera, él no sería un monstruo, no más de lo que ya era. Si había perdido su alma, aún podia hacer algo de bien para los demás.

Fue así como Titax, decidió quedarse al lado de Carlisle y ayudarlo. Si, ella lo ayudó a superar su ansia de sangre. Y sin que él lo supiera, lo cuidaba. Sin dejar se seguir buscando a sus hermanas y a sus príncipes.

La misma suerte corrieron:

Patix, quien se quedó al lado de Jasper, y a pesar de reprobar su modo de vida como vampiro, decidió ayudarlo y darle parte de su poder, eso haría que supiera que lo que hacia estaba mal. Muy mal. Y resultó que después de años de matanzas, Jasper estaba listo para huir…

Patix en todos esos años buscó afanosamente sin poder conseguir nada, y quedándose al lado de él, intuyendo que por algo estaba a su lado.

Triste y abatido Jasper vagó por muchos lugares y aunque Patix intentó que no se alimentara de humanos, no pudo evitarlo. Jasper se odiaba cada vez más por eso.

Yolix, la más pequeña de las hadas, al despertar sólo vio oscuridad. Se asustó, pues no había nada que pudiera distinguir, ni una luz, ni un color, todo era negro. Y luego comprendió que no podia ver. Sin embargo su condición de hada le permitia tener chispazos de luz, para poder saber dónde estaban las cosas. Así fue como se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un edificio. Al lado de una hermosa jovencita de pelo negro como la tinta, triste y abrumada. Estaba ahí porque tenia visiones, muy esporadicas pero reales del futuro. Y eso la ponia muy mal, pues al tratar de alertar a los demás de algúna posible desgracia, sólo logró que los demás le tuvieran panico. Y su familia decidió mandarla a un hospital psiquiatrico.

Yolix buscó por todos lados y no encontró rastros de sus hermanas y menos de sus principes, abatida, decidió quedarse con la joven, al saber por sus visiones que estaría en peligro de muerte.

Tuvo la fuerza para evitarlo, pues otro vampiro algo anciano, enamorado de la joven, la mordió para transformarla, Yolix vivió con ella el tiempo de la transformación y con tristeza miró como el vampiro cazador daba muerte al anciano bondadoso, mientras Alice huía. Fue cuando decidió darle parte de su poder. Y las visiones de Alice se hicieron más frecuentes y poderosas, así como totalmente ciertas, dejando a Yolix sin nada de visión. Aunque ella no la necesitaba, se guiaba de muchas maneras, la luz del sol es una cortina de destellos que le permitia ver todo. Y por la noche por muy pequeña que estuviera la luna, mientras estuviera en el cielo, no importa que estuviera nublado, un halo de plata bañaba todo para que ella pudiera ver. Fue así como se convirtió en amiga de Alice… aunque solo fuera en sueños. Pero era algo.

Xiomara fue a parar junto a Esme, de joven, y pudo ver cuando se casó con se mal hombre, vio los maltratos a los que era sometida por su marido a pesar de su embarazo, cosa que disgustó muchísimo a Xiomara, se había encariñado con la humana quien era buena y generosa. Y justo cuando estaba muy mal por la luna nueva, sucedió.

Ella buscó afanosamente a sus principes y hermanas sin dar con ellos, y decidió quedarse junto a la humana para ayudarla. Fue tan grande su dolor, cuando por fin pudo volver a sentirse bien, que no podia creer que Esme, la dulce Esme había perdido a su bebe…

Lloró con ella la perdida de tan valioso tesoro. Y por dias la siguió, ambas como fantasmas, pues Esme había perdido todas las ganas de vivir.

Marix despertó junto a una hermosa niña de pelo rubio: Rosalie Hale. Mientras Kimberlix al despertar vio que un niño de pelo encrespado y hoyuelos en las mejillas le sonreía en sueños, era Emmett.

Así todas nuestras Hadas sin saberlo estaban junto a quienes más adelante serían los Cullen. Una familia de vampiros poderosa y sobretodo buena. Aunque para llegar a eso, habria mucho por sacrificar, sin dejar de lado que nuestras Hadas siempre buscaban a sus principes.

Y sólo faltaba uno más.

Cuando Samix despertó se sintió completamente desorientado, no sabia donde estaba ni que tiempo era… sólo sabia que tenia que encontrar a sus hermanas las hadas para prevenirlas del mal que las acechaba. Y que los príncipes tambien corrian un mortal peligro.

**BUENO No negarán que se está poniendo emocionante, ya sabrán más de esto muy pronto.***

* * *

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, aunque todavía nos falta año nuevo, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Wenday, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


End file.
